lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Red Skull Republic
Overview The Red Skull Republic was one of the largest and most successful clans ever to exist in the LittleBigPlanet community. It is best known for its advanced technology, developed style and influence throughout its existence until it ran inactive. History Early Days The Red Skull Republic was created with the intent to destroy the clan Skull Force around 2008-2009, but after helping Skull Force defeat several enemies, they instead became close allies. RSR subsequently received many members from SF looking to continue their careers. At the time leading up to the RSR/Union War, RSR claimed to have won 13 wars and lost none. A this point in time, it had been ruled by Hitman__101, with second in command Running_man69 until sometime later. The RSR/Union War In December 2009 tensions between the Union and the RSR were growing. The Agents had been independently observing the RSR for some time under the approval of President Godman2k7. The results of the investigation revealed that the RSR had launched an attack on Elite Force. Elite Force was a small group that claimed that the Red Skull Republic had attacked them first without reason. Given the RSR's aggressive attitude, the Union was led to believe that the RSR was a threat to the community's security and prepared for conflict. attack an Agents sticker giveaway level with anti-Agents propoganda]]War became inevitable when the RSR launched an attack on a Union Member State, CRO, in retaliation to discovering the espionage involved with the Agents' investigation. Though there is now some debate over how justified the war was. To help the Union intimidate the RSR the LBPU HQ was released a day before war was officially declared. Soon after war began the first and only battle of the war took place, The Battle For Twisted Forest. Godman2k7 and M88youngling represented the UTF while Burton91100 and Hitman__101. The RSR won due to a lack of set rules. These rules were later developed upon by M88youngling. As the war continued the RSR began to destabilize, possibly as members were unsure of fighting an enemy with goals and objectives like those of the LBPU. It was later discovered that EF member Castleraider5 had been making false claims about RSR attack and this information, along with other reasons persuaded the Union and RSR to form a peace treaty. Castleraider5 was later kicked by Elite Force officials and what became of him afterwards is unknown. The war ended in a stalemate with both sides claiming victory, the RSR for its victory in Twisted Forest and the Union for completing its objective in the war, to destabilize the RSR and bring about a change in the way the RSR behaved towards other groups. See ☀The Red Skull Republic / LBP Union War After the War The RSR were once known as bullies to smaller groups and direct rivals to the LBPU's cause, however in the aftermath of the war a close friendship had formed between the two groups, and they often shared technology with one another. There was an election for Presidency following the Second Union Civil War in which the rival candidate to Hitman__101 promised he would join the RSR into the LBPU, however non RSR members couldn't vote and he ultimately lost to Hitman. In the later days of the old Union, the RSR had been under the same attacks from Silver Eagles as the Union. After the Schism The Red Skull Republic continued to exist after the Union schism, becoming a prominent player in the conflicts of the Shadow Epoch. E.D.E.N In early 2012, the Red Skull Republic formed or at least was part of a loose alliance of clans known as the Executive Democratic Entity for Neutrality, otherwise known as EDEN. EDEN was intended to bring stability to the major powers of the time after various conflicts had set them off balance. This project did not last very long and the organization did very little. Remaining information resides on this forum. EDEN appears to have been some form of project between the following clans, * Red Skull Republic - Led by Hitman__101 and HomocidalChicken * Fallen Republic - Led by Jukewannabe * Akatsuki - Led by Chriswolf119* (*listed as "various leaders.") * Elite Ninja Squad - Led by Ninjamcgee and Seeisme1 * Pure Energy - Led by Cjmad13 * NSC - Led by Legomarster * ESA - Led by Skat3r_Boy-21623 * Advanced Cyber Unit - Led by Byiro, might have been a subordinate clan of RSR It should be noted that Akatsuki is included in this list. This means that EDEN was formed before the fall of the Akatsuki if Akatsuki truly was part of EDEN, assuming that EDEN is some form of alliance or coalition. EDEN is known to have held several meetings. The only known meeting is the second meeting, which HomocidalChicken provided a vague recap on the RSR forum. The following is the post by HomocidalChicken, The post reveals that EDEN was not originally using the RSR forum to communicate, which means that EDEN must have been founded sometime before the post date of March 9th, 2012. EDEN was advertised mainly by word of mouth. The post also reveals that there was a short conflict between the leaders of Pure Energy and 'Snake,' presumed to be an RSR member known as SolidSnake, though the full username is not known. It is also revealed that there was discussion for establishing a council and assembly similar to the United Nations. However, the wording suggests there being an actual United Nations. There is no current knowledge of a United Nations organization being present during this time. This may simply be a mistake made by HomocidalChicken, however a United Nations existing at the time is not out of the realm of possibility. EDEN likely did not last for very long, and did not have much of an impact on the community. End of the Hitman Administration At some point, Hitman__101 decided to step down as leader after a massive purge of the clan. He announced that all members of RSR were officially kicked out except for a select few who met his standards, and converted this unit into a new elitist force called the Imperial Vanguard. The announcement led to massive backlash from various corners of the community, including that of non-clanners. Hitman never followed through with the Imperial Vangaurd and the group never came to be. Instead, HomocidalChicken procured leadership of the Red Skull Republic and attempted to continue it with little success. HomocidalChicken played a minor role in the Axis/LBPU Conflict but RSR itself only played a role in its reputation and image. The clan itself did not take a part in the conflict. Though HomocidalChicken claimed that the RSR was still alive, the refounded LBP Union often was not convinced that the clan was active. However, the Union tried to get the RSR to become a member state of the Union various times. All of these times, HomocidalChicken refused to accept. Demographics Population The Red Skull Republic's population historically has been one of the largest in the community. However, this population has been reported to largely be inactive and not contribute. As a result, the Red Skull Republic has had a series of purges which remove all members of the clan and renew membership of active members in order to weed out the inactive members. In the organization's later days, the member count dwindled down to a select few before going inactive. Language The majority of the Red Skull Republic spoke English, though it is not known if there were any other languages in the organization. Government Typically the Red Skull Republic followed the model of traditional clanning administrations, with a leader-coleader system. The RSR also had a competitive ranking system with various levels of command for each rank a member could attain. Foreign Relations and Military In its early days under Hitman__101's regime, the RSR was definitely aggressive in its affairs but maintained a friendly relationship with clans such as Vector Troop and Skull Force before Skull Force collapsed. When HomocidalChicken took over when Hitman__101 was away and eventually resigned, the Red Skull Republic became more strategic in its affairs and looked at the bigger picture. Culture and Style The Red Skull Republic prided itself on its advanced detail and its arsenal of skilled creators, which helped make the RSR stand out among other groups. Advanced robotics, bipedal vehicles and superior logic systems are just a few of the notable developments created by the Red Skull Republic. Infrastructure The Red Skull Republic's ranking system and countless number of facilities allowed for it to accommodate a large number of members, though without very many meetings early on and little ability to control them all directly led to mass inactivity. The RSR attempted to resolve this problem with a hierarchical leadership system, but without the dedicated manpower in the leadership system, the RSR was inevitably doomed to resort to its member purging. Category:Clans Category:2008